Waiting for You
by Day Star
Summary: knowing who your soul mate is, and admitting it are two different things (Mira)


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. *sigh* This is another Mira. I don't think there are enough. Mira is Mimi/Sora. Also slight mention of Taito So if you don't like, then run! Also if you like Taiora, then don't read. You won't like. If you ignore this warning, you have only yourself to blame.  
  
  
  
  
  


LAST CHANCE!!!  
  
  
  
  
Waiting for You  
By Day Star  
  


The girl in the pink hat sobs quietly in the dark. She had left the safety of the warm fire at camp a long time ago. She sits under the cold moon, and sobs softly. _Nobody cares, and I don't blame them. Why should anyone care about a nobody. Everyone would be glad if I disappeared. They wouldn't have to listen to my constant whining. I've tried to stop, really I have. I can't help it. Its all I know how to do. Everybody else can contribute to the group. Tai's a born leader. Izzy is our brains. Matt knows how to cook. Joe can doctor us if we get sick. Sora helps everyone, and cares for us all. Even T.K. is more important than I am. He helps the others feel responsible. What am I good for, except for whining, and being a pain?_  
  
The brown eyed girl cautiously follows the soft sobbing noised. The forest was deeply shadowed, and Sora longed to return the safety of the camp, but Mimi was out there alone. _I hope she's ok_. Sora gave a sigh of relief when she spotted Mimi's huddled figure.  
  
  
  
Go Away Sora. I want to be alone.  
  
Mimi. Come back to camp. Its dangerous to be out here alone. You could get hurt.  
  
Nobody would care. I'm just a pain.  
  
No your not Mimi.  
  
You guys would do better without me.  
  
Mimi don't you know what would happen to us if we lost you?  
  
Mimi looks up at Sora, startled.  
  
Do you have any idea how it would destroy us?  
  
Sora. I've tried not to complain, really. I just can't help myself.  
  
Don't ever think you shouldn't complain. You are the most honest person I have ever met. It's your best quality Mimi, please don't ever change.  
  
The tears in Mimi's eyes make the athletic figure standing before her waver.  
  
Mimi, I'm here.  
  
Sora wraps her arms around the slender girl in pink, rocking her gently as she sobs. Sora continues to hold Mimi even after she has quit crying. They sit under a waiting moon.  
  
Thanks Sora. Mimi hesitates, then kisses Sora on the cheek.  
  
No problem. As long as we all care about each other, we can beat anything. Sora blushes. Extremely glad that the darkness is hiding her blushing.  
  
Hand in hand, they walk back to the campsite in a comfortable silence. For the first time, a feeling of contentment and belonging radiating from their souls.  
  
Mimi was back to her usual sunny disposition the next morning. Nobody else knew of the sadness that had been under the surface. By all appearances she was the same girl. Although the girls never talked about that night, that kiss was never far from Sora's mind. _Was it meant in friendship, or was it something more? _Every time that Mimi flirted with Joe or Tai Sora felt feelings of jealously radiate through her. She wasn't jealous of Mimi. No, she wanted Mimi to pay attention to her, they way she seemed to pay attention to the guys. She never spoke of her feelings toward Mimi. She buried it deeply within her being. Sora reasoned it was better to be Mimi's friend than nothing at all. _I could never tell her. She'd hate me. Mimi's more than the person I love more than anything, she's my best friend too._  
  
A few years later, Odabia International Airport.  
  
Sora! I'll miss you!'  
  
I'll miss you too Mimi!  
  
The girls embrace.   
  
I'm scared Sora. The brown haired girl admitted.  
  
Oh Mimi, you'll be fine. Your a born city girl.  
  
Sora watches the plane until it disappears from sight.  
_Good bye Mimi. I'll miss you more than you'll ever know. I forgot to tell you something. I love you_. _ I see Tai, but everyone expects it, even you_. _I'm going to try to forget about how I feel about you Mimi, because it just cannot ever be.  
_A forgotten tear floats down Sora's check.  
  
seven years later.  
  
Sora shivers in the freezing rain of new york. She hesitantly hands over her last five dollars for cab fare. The last money she has. She gives the cab drivers Mimi's address, and closes her eyes.  
  
What! Why! tears form in her topaz eyes.  
  
I'm sorry Sora.  
  
Don't you love me?  
  
Sora, of course I love you, just not the way you want me too.  
  
Sora sobs openly.  
  
It wouldn't be fair to either one of us. Someday you'll find your soul mate, and you will know that you belong with them. Matt, and I, uh well. Sora all I can tell you is that I'm sorry.  
  
your not the only one Tai. Sora leaps from the bench, and shoves a ring into Tai's hands.  
  
Sora wait!  
  
Sora continues to cry as she packs her overnight bag. She doesn't know exactly where she is going to go, only that she cannot stay in this city. Everyone will know that Tai left me for another guy. Her gaze rests on a picture taken after their summer in the digital world. Mimi lived in New York. Yes. That's where she would go. Grabbing her wallet, she steps into the street, and hails a cab.  
  
Odabia International Airport please.  
******************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We are here.  
  
thank you.  
  
Sora exits the cab on shaky legs. Oh no. what if Mimi isn't here? Sora knocks on the door. She is met with Mimi's bright smiling, and flowing hair. She looks like an angel, Sora thinks.  
Mimi is shocked to see her friend soaking wet, shivering on her new york doorstep.  
  
Sora! what's wrong!   
  
Hi Mimi. I hope you don't mind I came for a unannounced visit, but....  
Sora begins to cry again.  
  
Of course not. Come in and change out of those wet clothes right away.  
  
Mimi ushers Sora into her room.   
  
Just pick out whatever you want. My clothes are your clothes.  
  
Thanks Mimi.  
  
We've got to get your hair dry too, or you'll catch cold for sure. Mimi stated.  
  
I can do it. Sora offers.  
  
No. You just relax, and let me take care of you. Orders Mimi.  
  
Sora closes her eyes, relishing the gentle hands that were drying her hair. _I haven't felt this safe since I was three_. The stress that had enveloped her the past few days drifted away in wisps. _I'm so tired. Maybe, I'll just take a little nap, just a small one. I'll wake myself up when Mimi's finished with my hair_.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. I guess you need to sleep, huh?  
  
  
  
Good night Sora.  
  
Mimi covers Sora with a blanket. _I wonder why she was so upset. But for whatever reason, I'm glad that she came to me for support. _Sighing, Mimi settles down next to her friend.  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Mimi makes a grab for the phone. _Sora must be really zonked. She didn't even stir_.  
  
  
  
Mimi. It's Tai. Is Sora there?  
  
Yes. What did you do to her?  
  
Nothing. I was worried about her. Is she okay?  
  
She's fine, just really tired. Do you mind telling me what happened?  
  
I uh well I...I told her I love Matt. Tai stammers.  
  
Good. It's about time that you admitted that. Have you told Matt?  
  
you knew?   
  
Of course. You two are soul mates. I think that everybody knew it, except you too.  
  
Except for Sora.  
  
Oh Sora knew. Mimi counters.  
  
but she and I were..... Tai trails off.  
  
Tai you are so dumb. How many years did it take you to admit to yourself you loved Matt?  
  
Tai admits.  
  
Oh Tai, Sora's waking up. I gotta go.  
  
Bye Mimi. Take good care of her, okay?  
  
Don't worry, I will.  
  
Mimi hangs up the phone. Sora sits up and yawns.  
  
Sorry Mimi. I didn't mean to fall asleep like that.  
  
That's fine. I'm.....really glad that you came here Sora. Mimi says blushing.  
  
Who was that on the phone? Sora asks.  
  
Tai. He wanted to make sure you were okay.  
  
I'll be fine.  
  
Sora, he told me what happened.  
  
It's no big deal. Sora states.  
  
Are you sure? Mimi asks.  
  
I was actually trying to think of a way to break it too Tai. Sora admitted.  
  
Break what? Mimi is a little confused. _How could she be so upset earlier, and no be so nonchalant about the whole thing?  
  
_Mimi, I've known for a long time that Matt and Tai belonged together. I was waiting for him to come to his senses.  
  
Why were you dating him if you knew?  
  
I couldn't be with the one I wanted to be with, so by dating Tai, I was able to wait. I guess you could say we were both acting.  
  
Then why were you so upset? Mimi questioned.  
  
I was afraid of finally being able to be with who I love, afraid of rejection I guess. she admitted.  
  
The one you love?  
  
I think I love you Mimi.  
  
The honeyed eyed girl's eyes fill with tears. I've been waiting for that for a long time Sora.  
  
You have?  
  
Yes, I love you too Sora.  
  
The girls hold each other close. They both are content. At long last their waits are over. A patient moon bathes these two soul mates who have been waiting for years in the moonlight.  



End file.
